1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image-capturing device that is installed in a moving body such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a device for assisting a driver has been known that is installed in a vehicle as a moving body such as an automobile and recognizes an object that is present in a front direction of travel of the subject vehicle and is an obstacle to travel by an image-capturing device in which a telephoto lens is installed or an image-capturing device in which a zoom function is installed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-105481 discloses an image recognition device for a vehicle that includes an imaging apparatus which captures image information and outputs the image information to an image processing unit, a zoom lens which makes an angle of view of the imaging apparatus variable, the image processing unit which applies a prescribed process to the image information, a vehicle speed sensor which senses a vehicle speed and outputs speed information, and a zoom control unit which calculates the angle of view from vehicle speed information output by the vehicle speed sensor and controls the drive of the zoom lens based on the calculated angle of view. The zoom control unit has a recognition target size maintaining function which retains an angle of view in a case of a predetermined vehicle speed as a reference angle of view and controls the zoom lens such that a narrower angle of view than the reference angle of view is set when the vehicle speed in the speed information is faster than the vehicle speed in a case of the reference angle of view and a wider angle of view is set when the vehicle speed is slower.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-027100 discloses a collision prevention device for a vehicle that measures an inter-vehicle distance between a vehicle in a front position and the subject vehicle. The collision prevention device retains correlation information in which obtained inter-vehicle distances and imaging magnifications of an image input unit are associated in accordance with a certain distance that is set as a distance which enables enlarged imaging of the vehicle in a front position and improves detection accuracy of the vehicle in a front position by such magnifications.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-060988 discloses a travel environment information obtaining device that detects a position and a direction of a target object which is present in a moving direction of the moving body. The travel environment information obtaining device calculates a camera setting configured with settings of a lens direction, a lens focus, and a zoom that enable imaging with an image size which enables target object recognition that is preset for each kind of target object, based on a direction and a position of the target object.